


Choose Your Link

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Choose Your Own Adventure, Hotel Sex, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Open Marriage Mentioned, Rimming, Sweet and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: You've been stood up. Sucks, right? It really does, until a certain gentleman happens to sit next to you at the bar.You, the reader, have a choice to make. If you want to ravage our blue eyed devil, read chapter one. If you rather be the one getting a good pounding choose chapter two. The set up and most of the story is the same in both chapters. Obviously the actual smut is a bit different depending on which Link you choose.If you're not into M/M reader-insert you are free to imagine Rhett as the fanboy narrator... ;)
Relationships: Link Neal/Narrator
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Bottom!Link

I’m sitting at the bar, staring at the lights reflecting off of my half-finished drink. I stir it slowly and watch the orangey glimmering rings shatter and turn into swirls. A sigh forces its way out of me, and my stomach tightens into a knot. I knew this was a mistake and I should have listened to my gut. I don’t usually do dating apps. I’ve always felt like the whole process is weirdly… clinical and impersonal.

_I like this and you like that and here’s a funny opening line and oh, by the way, you down to fuck?_

The same thing over and over and over again. But it’s been a while since things have _transpired_ naturally, so on a stupid whim I downloaded an app and did the dance of hookups and set up a date.

He seemed like a decent guy. His pics were enticing enough, and he made me laugh. This morning, when I caught myself feeling excited about meeting him I didn’t even try to dampen the excitement.

And what do you know? Here I am, sitting at this random bar – alone with my drink. I sent him a message about half an hour into my lonely wait, asking if he was by any chance running late. The message turned ‘read’ immediately, but there has been no reply. I think I might soon have to come to terms with the fact that I’ve been stood up. This is what I get for putting myself out there.

I sip my drink and glance around the room. It’s sleek and uninviting – lots of white and brushed metal surfaces. I feel like I’m gonna leave fingerprints everywhere I touch. There are only a few people sitting at the tables, mostly men in suits glued to their phones and laptops. I could try and get someone else to go home with me – turn the evening into a win. But this isn’t really a place where you come to get that kind of company.

It’s a hotel bar of all places. A weird place to meet up in my opinion, but the guy had insisted. I had wondered if he was maybe staying at the hotel and even let myself fantasize a bit about white, silky sheets and plush covers. Hotel sex is a rare treat and I definitely wouldn’t have said no to that. It’s a nice hotel, too, but that means that the drinks are expensive. Hence, the one that I have been nursing the whole time I’ve been sitting there.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” a low voice interrupts my thoughts.

I glance to my left and lose my breath.

This can’t be.

“I – Oh, y-yeah. I mean, no! Go ahead,” I stammer, failing miserably at hiding my flustered state. The man sits next to me with a nod and a smile and waves at the bartender. I stare at his profile, unable to believe my eyes. But it’s clear as day: a sharp jawline, plush lips, black-and-brown glasses perched on his nose and a signature swoop of gray-streaked dark hair.

Link _freaking_ Neal is sitting next to me.

Probably too late, I realize I’m staring and turn my head quickly back to my drink. I’m fighting a fierce inner battle. Should I say something?

_Love your work. Crazy to meet you like this. I have tickets to tomorrow’s show. You have no idea how many times I’ve jerked off thinking about you._

I smile into my drink at the last thought, trying to suppress a hysterical giggle that’s bubbling just below the surface.

I’m not in the best financial situation, so I hadn’t been able to splurge for a VIP ticket, but here I am having a goddamn impromptu meeting with half of the comedy duo that has plagued my existence for the better part of the last decade.

I can’t decide whether I want to say something. The night’s already holding one rejection. I don’t know if I could deal with being “Sterling K. Browned” by my favorite internet celebrity. And Link has every right to do it, too. He isn’t in this bar to meet fans or work. Obviously, he’s here to relax.

I’m not going to say anything, I decide. Not while I still have drink left. The thought of having to sit here and sip on it, after being brushed off by him sounds horrific and awkward. So, I will finish the drink, get up and just casually tell him that I love everything that they do before leaving the bar. That isn’t too much, right? I won’t even ask for a picture.

I dig out my phone and check the app again. No replies. Go figure. I feel like the ‘read’ notification is mocking me.

“You waiting for someone?”

I jump at the sound and look around confused. Link’s turned on his chair, not all the way towards me, but enough for me to know that it was indeed he that spoke.

“Um… yeah. I mean, I was, but they were supposed to be here an hour ago so…”

Link sips on his drink, a golden liquid that looks almost syrupy underneath the dim lights. His eyebrows rise and he tilts his head.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” I say, shrugging and flashing a fake smile to show that I don’t care that much.

“Was it a blind date?”

I stare at him for a beat. Why would he ask that?

“I – Yeah, kinda? I don’t know. We hadn’t met before, but he’d seen my pictures,” I say, fighting a blush. Why am I explaining my failed date to Link Neal of all people? I must be dreaming. His eyes widen and he lets out a sound that is somewhere between a huff and a chuckle.

“Wow. What an idiot.” His eyes bore into mine and it’s like a vice around my heart. He’s gorgeous on the show, but in person… he’s almost otherworldly.

My blush deepens.

“It’s fine. Wasn’t a love connection,” I say with an awkward laugh. Then I realize what my words imply and my face feels like it bursts into flames. Link’s lips tug into a lopsided grin and he blinks slowly. He lifts his glass to his lips and instead of taking a sip, he licks the rim of it. I can feel it in my core and my belly coils tight and heated. I swallow and stare at his tongue slipping back into his mouth.

He nods towards my drink.

“Want another one? My treat.”

“Oh-okay.”

He orders me a drink and I finally empty the lukewarm and watered-down liquid from my first glass. 

“So, you from around here?” he asks when I’m re-hydrated. Now he sits with his body fully turned towards me, elbow propped against the counter. I shift in my seat and mimic his position.

“Yeah, born and bred.”

His eyes flash at the last word and despite the sip that I just took, my throat goes dry. I must have imagined it. I came here to get some ass and now my horny and deprived mind is making stuff up. But how could it not with the most beautiful man I’ve ever met sitting at arm’s length. I try to shake away the filthy thoughts.

We talk about the city for a bit. He tells me he flew in earlier today. I suggest him some must-see sights and a few that he wouldn’t find from a guide book. He writes them down on his phone and thanks me. It’s all very light and amicable, and I start to relax.

“Oh, and you definitely have to get lunch from Rudy’s! They have the best burgers in town. Just remember to ask for one with no tomatoes.”

It takes me a second to realize my mistake. When I do, my face whips up and I stare at him wide eyed. Link seems unperturbed. Maybe he didn’t catch it. But then I catch the twinkle in his eyes.

“So… You coming to the show tomorrow ?” he asks and downs the rest of his drink. My stomach sinks. _Fuck._ How on earth did I manage to fuck up so royally? He’s gonna go now. And it’s all my fault.

“Yeah,” I confess smiling sheepishly and stir my drink waiting for the polite goodbye.

“Great!” he exclaims and to my surprise orders another drink.

“You’re not gonna… go?” I ask, still baffled. He frowns at me.

“What do you mean?”

“Because I recognize you? I bet this is not how you imagined spending your night – talking to some _fanboy_.”

“Better than spending the night by myself, don’t you think?” he says and winks at me.

Well, okay then. I _have_ to be dreaming. This is insane. When he turns to accept the new drink, I pinch my arm and jerk at the pain.

Not a dream then.

He asks about the burger place, where I go for lunch, what I do for work and what I do in my downtime. He’s attentive. He listens with his head tilted, nodding once in a while, his eyes never leaving mine. He laughs at my jokes; my stupid, ridiculous jokes that most of my so-called friends only ever roll their eyes at.

I feel warm. It could be the drinks, I try to tell myself, but deep down I know that it’s a lie. It’s him. He radiates it. It’s like an aura that wraps me up and makes me feel light and happy.

“So, where's the other half? Is he here too?” I ask one drink – and many conversation topics – later.

“Oh, he’s still in L.A. We’re not attached at the hip, you know?” he says with a wink.

I laugh, because he’s laughing. He sets his almost-finished drink on the counter and continues. “I like to do this whenever I can. Come one day early. Have a little _me_ time. Meet new people…”

Something warm settles on my leg. My heart picks up speed even before I’ve fully realized its Link’s hand. He’s touching my knee. It’s a light touch, barely there. I could easily shake my leg and get rid of it if I wanted. Like I could ever want that. I sip on my drink. I’m not drunk enough to imagine this.

I’m slightly buzzed though, and it’s making me bold.

“Yeah? I like to meet new people, too,” I say, looking him right in the eyes. _So freaking blue._ My breath hitches, but I maintain eye contact. His smile grows wicked and his pupils dilate, black drowning out almost all of the blue.

I swallow hard, trying to get rid of the tightness in my throat. Link throws a few bills on the counter – I can clearly see that the tip is generous – and hollers a ‘thank you’ to the bartender.

“I think I’m done for tonight. Need to be on the top of my game tomorrow, right?” he says with a smile and stands up.

I try to keep my face neutral when I nod and let out a forced chuckle. The disappointment that washes over me is gut wrenching. I hate myself for it. He already sat here and talked with me for– I check the time: _over an hour?!_ I can’t believe I just spent an hour chatting with _Link Neal_. But I’ve gotten greedy – I don’t want him to go. 

“I had a really nice time,” I say, feeling stupid. Such a platitude. 

“Me too,” he replies back and instead of leaving the bar, he steps into my space. Our thighs rub together, and I shiver when he leans close to my ear.

“I got a room on the twelfth floor. I think it might be a good place to have _a really nice time_ as well.” Link pauses before adding. “Up to you.”

Something rectangular and hard is pressed against my palm and I wrap my fingers around it. Link’s fingers brush over my wrist making me shiver. Then he turns and walks away, leaving me with a fuzzy head and a wildly beating heart.

I wrap my trembling hand around my drink and down the rest of it before looking down. He left me a keycard. Room 1205. _Link’s room._ My heart goes into overdrive and I stare at the innocent looking piece of plastic with simultaneous dread and excitement. 

This is a scenario I have imagined in my head a thousand different times and hundreds of different ways. I never actually considered the possibility that it could actually happen. Even know, the whole notion seems laughable. It’s Link Neal – why on Earth would he want _me_?

_This can’t be real. Is this really happening? And if it is, do I actually want to go through with this?_

I place the key card almost reverently on the counter and stare at it as if it could tell me what to do.

“Another drink?” the bartender asks, interrupting my silent debate. He takes the empty glasses away and looks at me expectantly. 

_What am I still doing here?!_

“No, thank you,” I say, grab the key card and almost jog to the elevators.

I stare at the full length mirror as the elevator ascends and mess with my hair. One tuft always wants to stick out in an infuriatingly weird way and I try to reign it in without much success.

_Ding._ My heart leaps into my throat.

I take a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. I know he gave me the key card, but it still seems impolite to use it. 

“Hey,” Link says when he opens the door as if we didn’t just see each other minutes ago.

“Hey,” I reply, voice cracking embarrassingly. A faint blush creeps onto my cheeks. 

I step inside and around him. Our bodies brush lightly against each other and I try not to gasp for air. I've never been in a room this nice; there’s lots of space, a king-sized bed and a little couch area by the windows that open towards downtown. I can hear Link closing the door behind me. He’s close to me; I can hear his breathing.

I don’t know what to do. I feel like the elevator ride sobered the boldness out of me and now I’m wondering if I read him completely wrong. Maybe he just wanted me to come here and talk. Maybe he…

“Want another drink?” he asks.

This is all suddenly very real and I feel like getting any more alcohol into my system is not necessarily the greatest idea.

“Honestly? I probably shouldn’t,” I reply.

It happens in an instant. All I hear is a quiet ‘good’ and then I’m pushed against the wall with Link’s body pressed against mine. His fingers are dancing up my sides and I try to catch my breath. He’s taller than me and I stare at his collar bones jutting out of his t-shirt, unable to look up and meet his eyes. He’s so close. Too close. And suddenly, I’m panicking.

“I – um… what about…? What about..?” I try to form the words, but it’s like his presence has disabled that part of my brain. All I can do is feel his hands on me.

“Are you trying to ask me about my wife?” His voice is gentle. He’s not even looking at me and he can read me like an open book. I finally tilt my head up and find his eyes regarding me with a mix of softness and fettered need.

“Christy and I are very happy. So happy in fact that we’ve decided that since there are certain things we both crave that we can’t provide for each other, we are free to seek those things elsewhere. For me that thing is… Once in a while, I need to find a pretty face like yours, kiss him senseless and have him fuck me until the sun comes out.”

_Holy. Fuck._

“Oh,” is all I manage to get out and my head falls. _Breathe!_

His fingers intertwine with mine and he lifts my hand above my head and presses it against the wall. His other hand cups my jaw and lifts it up, making me look at him again. He looks at me like I’m his meal for the evening and I let out a breath that sounds like a whimper. 

He leans closer, lips hovering close to mine, almost touching. I try to lean in; bridge the gap, but he won’t let me. He backs away, making me blush at the rejection. A dark chuckle and the low whisper following it go straight to my dick and my head thumps against the wall.

“You want me?” he asks, his lips brushing against my jawline.

As if I could ever say no to that. Could someone honestly say no to him when he’s this close and he’s warm and tall and strong and smells of peppermint and something sweet but fresh; when his eyes burn for you and his breath warms the shell of your ear and conjure promises of other parts of your body being warmed by his touch; when his grip on your face is firm and tender and you can feel that he’s already hard for you? Somewhere in the back of my mind I know someone definitely could, but the thought feels sacrilegious.

“Yeah,” I finally manage to say. My voice is thin and barely louder than a whisper. “I want you.”

His lips press against mine. I open up to him, eager and curious to know what he tastes like. The kiss feels… Actually, I’m shocked at how impossibly _familiar_ it feels. It feels like this is something we’ve been doing for years. It feels like he knows how to tilt his head and brush his tongue against mine just right; he knows how to draw throaty moans from me that dissolve into whimpers between our heated embrace.

I don’t know how long his lips stay on mine. I wish for it never to end. He tastes like liquor: sweet, smoky and delicious.

But finally, Link’s body shifts, the pressure against my chest lessening. He thumbs the collar of my shirt before drawing the tips of his fingers down my chest. His touch leaves behind a trail of shivers that make me squirm against the wall. He stops at the hem of my shirt and lifts it up slowly, revealing my bare stomach. My eyes flutter closed when his palm slides under my shirt and teases its way up.

“I’m so glad that guy didn’t show up,” he whispers and I gasp, because _fuck_, I’ve never been this glad of being rejected by someone before. “His goddamn loss,” he continues pointedly, almost angrily. “Can’t believe he saw _this_ face and still didn’t show up. I only saw a glimpse when I walked through the lobby and I was mesmerized.”

I know – logically – that he’s talking about me, but it doesn’t compute, so I ignore the praise. It’s easier that way, since most of my blood is otherwise occupied – there’s nothing left for blushing. 

He’s talking close to me. So close, that I can feel his warm breath ghosting on my face. I reach for more kisses but only manage to get my lips on his neck. I settle for it, licking and nibbling my way up and down it; enjoying the way his breath catches and how some of his words come out with a soft stammer.

“I usually go to a bar to get what I need. But when I saw you… God, I had to find out if I had a chance.”

_He thought he might not have a chance?!_

I can’t help it – I laugh, because it’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. I manage to open my eyes and stare into his. I can see _the look_. The look I’ve seen in my fantasies; the look I’ve seen in my mind in the dead of the night when I’ve thought about fucking into him and busted all over myself from the thought alone. It didn’t even occur to me that the look I was imagining could be real. That I would one day see it painted on his face – directed at me.

“I’d be on my knees already, if you’d just asked,” I murmur against his skin and he gasps and curses low and dirty. His hand has found its way onto my chest and he’s tweaking my nipple, making it bud; making me sink my teeth into the crook on his neck and moan into him.

“You wanna know what I thought when we sat at the bar?” Link asks as his hand leaves my chest to burn after his touch. “I thought about you throwing me over the counter and pulling my pants down. I thought about you spreading me open and taking me right there, in front of all those people. I thought about you fucking into me so hard that my legs would give out and the only thing keeping me upright would be your dick burrowing deeper and deeper into me…”

Link palms me through my pants. My dick strains against the fabric holding it in place. Link's touch is rough and sweet and so fucking perfect. I buck against his hand and when he moves it away, I rut against his thigh unabashedly making him curse again.

“Fuck. That horny for me? God. I knew you were a good one.”

“_Link_,” I whine and he laughs darkly, hungrily.

“Take me to bed,” I plead and he complies. We move tangled together. He yanks my shirt off and it flies somewhere on the floor. I do the same to his shirt and my fingers tremble when I fumble with the button on his jeans. His hands settle on top of mine and take their place. His fly is barely open when I’m already reaching in, digging into his pants like I’m looking for treasure.

And I find it. And it is glorious.

I’m on my knees before I even know it and I pull down Link’s underwear along with his pants. His cock bounces free and it’s just as beautiful as I’ve always imagined. I wrap a hand around the base of it and bring the head onto my lips. My tongue slips out and wets the underside of it, lapping at him with enthusiasm that he seems to appreciate – if his throaty moans are anything to go by.

When I suck him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks, working to drench the whole of his length, he draws a sharp breath and his legs tremble.

“Gracious,” he mutters. “If you can use your cock even half as well as that mouth of yours, I’m gonna be a wreck by the morning…”

I hum around his cock and make him buck deeper into my mouth, all the way down to my throat.

Let me tell you, the lack of gag reflex is a goddamn superpower when you crave dick as much as I do.

Link takes full advantage; he starts fucking into my mouth. His hand is gently keeping my head in place while his hips thrust slowly.

I love it. The way he fills me up, the way his dick presses against the back of my throat, the way my chin is covered in saliva and the way all of this is making me ache in my pants. I tilt my face upwards; find him looking down at me.

“Look at you,” he whispers. “So pretty with my cock in your mouth. Such a gorgeous boy.” Link’s fingers are threading through my hair and a warmth blooms inside me. I want to make him feel good. Want to be _so good_ for him. Make him proud.

“Hate to say this,” Link gasps after a while and slowly pulls away. “But I gotta stop you or this will be over quicker than either of us wanted.”

He leaves me sitting there mouth agape and panting.

“Your turn, baby. Get on the bed.”

The bed is as soft as I imagined. _I get to have hotel sex after all_, I suddenly realize with a giggle. Link’s pulling down my pants and I lift my butt to help him. His glasses are gone, probably set on the nightstand while I was climbing onto the bed.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, smile in his voice.

“Just… Nothing. Everything. Soft sheets,” I mumble. It’s hard to concentrate again. I’m _naked_. Naked in front of Link and he’s apprising me with his hands, moving them from my ankle to my hip, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake.

“Has anybody told you how beautiful you are?” Link asks, ignoring my incoherent ramblings.

I shake my head and close my eyes, because his gaze burns me. Someone has, surely, told me that before, but with Link’s hands on me I have trouble remembering anything else. Everything feels warm, much warmer than I felt when I was clothed.

“Such a shame. You should be told every day. Someone should sing your praises in the morning, wake you up with kisses and compliments. Your nights should end with someone worshiping this body. I mean, look at how well you fit in my hands... Like you were made for me to touch and pleasure. God, just being able to touch you like this is making me harder than I’ve ever been. And to make you moan with my hands and my mouth…” his words trail away and my cock is plunged into the wet heat of his mouth. 

I groan and shiver. His hands don’t stop moving. He keeps touching me – everywhere. It’s as if he has more than two hands, it feels like he’s all over me at once. And at the same time he takes me deep into his mouth, rubbing his talented tongue on the underside of my shaft.

I moan for him. I let myself go. I’m not usually this vocal, but he brings it out of me with his deft fingers and the bop of his head.

And when he releases me from his mouth I whine, lost in the pleasure of it, all rational thought leaving my head. 

Link moves away and I hear a zipper opening and closing. I prop myself on my elbows and watch him get back to me. He’s holding a tube of lube and a condom that he sets on the nightstand.

“Wanna make me wet?” he asks with a needy husk of a voice and I nod.

I get up and he takes my place, gets on his hands and knees on the bed and presses his head down. He dips his lower back beautifully presenting me with a tight round ass ready to be taken. My breath stutters and I feel like gasping for air. He’s perfect. The curve of his waist calls for me and I grab him – just hold onto him for a moment. He’s shivering under my touch and my thumbs rub small circles into his warm skin while I admire the sight before me.

My hands move lower and I spread him open to reveal a smooth pink pucker. He whines against the sheets and shifts his hips towards me. The noise lights a roaring fire in me and I lean down to taste him. He draws a sharp breath when my tongue finds the cleft of his ass, and I lick a long wide swath once, twice and a few more times before concentrating on the smaller target. He shimmies his hips against my ministrations, humming high from his throat and cursing loudly when I finally dip my tongue inside him.

“Fuck! Oh, just like that. So fucking good, baby. I need more. Fuck me with your fingers,“ Link orders with warbled tongue and I obey. I lube up my index and middle finger and go to town on him. I don’t think I’ve ever been in bed with anyone who seems to enjoy this part as much as he does. He gets worked up fast, rolling his hips with enthusiasm, fucking himself with my fingers. I keep my tongue in play as much as I can, licking around the digits sinking into him. He moans my name and begs for more and my dick is weeping against my thigh and I feel like weeping just from the thought that I get to fuck him any minute now.

“Okay, okay... Fuck. I need your dick. Move.” I withdraw my fingers as Link gets up. “Get on the bed. I wanna ride you.”

I climb on and reach for the condom, but he settles over my thighs and snatches it out of my hands. The ripped package is soon somewhere on the floor and he’s rolling the condom on me with deft fingers. My eyes flutter closed when touches me and I breathe deep. I’m so worked up. I need to calm down if I don’t want to embarrass myself.

He gives my cock a few nice tight strokes with a lubed up hand and then I feel him shifting above me. I need to see this, I realize and open my eyes. He’s on his knees on top of me, reaching around himself to position my cock right against his entrance. He’s beautiful: his hair is a mess and his body is covered with a thin layer of sweat – he looks like a goddamn Greek god. Ancient beauty brought into the modern world to tear down the fabric of reality.

And to ride my cock, apparently.

He lowers himself a bit, almost pushing me inside and I gasp. His eyes shift to mine.

“You ready, baby?” he asks with a smirk.

“Mm-hmm,” I hum, afraid to close my eyes should he turn into a dream and float away.

Link grabs my hand and guides it around his dick. I give him a slow stroke and he lets out a pleased hum closing his eyes for a beat. Then he moves and with one fluid movement my cock slips into his ass and my jaw slacks into a silent scream. Link lets out a relieved sigh.

He sits there, on top of me, with my cock fully sheathed in him and rolls his hips like he’s searching for just the perfect position. I have to bite my lip; I have to think about the weather, the grocery list, anything but his tight, slick warmth, to keep myself from busting right then and there.

When he starts moving slowly, he starts talking.

“Yeah, baby. God, your cock is perfect. Filling me up so nicely. So fucking thick… Stretching me open like no one before. Ahhh! You like that? Like my tight ass devouring your dick? It’s like you were made just for me, weren’t you baby?”

It’s a lot. Both his words and the way he feels on me. And he’s riding me impossibly slowly, moving inch by inch. My pleasure builds fast and fierce, and his words are like gasoline poured into the fire raging inside me. I’m panting, moaning his name, praising his tight, little hole.

He picks up speed. He’s panting and I’m still stroking him, spreading the wetness gathering on the head of his dick like I’m milking him for pre-cum. His thighs tremble from the workout and he steadies himself by pressing his palms on my shoulders.

I have a front row seat to his biceps straining to keep him going – keep him balanced over me – and if I was ever going to be turned on by muscles, the time is now. His are bulging and sweaty, and I wrap my free hand around one and squeeze. The moan that the feel of it drags out of me is obscene and his rhythm falters and he stares at me mouth hanging open before diving for a heated kiss. It’s earth-shattering in its own right, but then he stills on top of me and moves away with a gasp.

“Fuck me,” he pleads and slumps on his back next to me and I fumble up and in between his spread legs, gathering them in my arms and lifting them up towards his chest.

He’s clawing at my chest, pleading me to do it already, praising the way I’m about to take him. And when I push into him, his words run together:

“Fuck me hard, more, need you, use me, I want it all, all of your thick cock, I need you deeper, fuck, fuck, please, more…”

I pick up speed; pull out completely and slam into him again and again, making him shift on the bed; making him switch between cursing and pleading.

I’m panting now too, sweat gathering on my brows. I’m already teetering on the edge, afraid that any moment now I’ll tumble over. I fight it, I hold on; I wanna make him come.

“Is this good?” I breathe out between thrusts and Link’s back arches in reply.

“Yeah! Ah! Uh-huh. Don’t you dare stop!” he groans, gasps wrapping around his words as they tumble out of him.

My orgasm is building. I can feel it; the tightening of my core, and the shaking of my thighs

“I’m gonna come,” I groan, desperate to stay on the precipice, to do what he asked of me.

“Yeah?” Link’s voice is strained and throaty. “Fuck, yeah, baby. Jerk me off. Make me come with you.”

My hand wraps around his cock and I stroke him fast and hard. His eyes screw shut and his eyebrows thread together as he chases his orgasm with breathy moans.

I stare at him, sprawled under me. He looks exactly as wrecked as I always imagined he would. His shiny, plump lips are parted and with some maneuvering I reach them and kiss him right as his cock starts pulsing in my hand. He cries out into my mouth, grabs my face and his hips stutter into my fist as he rides out his high.

I’m so mesmerized by the way his body arches against me when he comes, that I forget about myself. I’ve stopped moving, I exist inside him – for him, feeling his body squeeze around me rhythmically.

Finally, he slumps back on the bed, relaxes with a soft hum and opens his eyes. I let go of him.

“Did you…?” he asks nudging his hips. I shake my head.

“Want you to come on my chest then.”

I pull out and discard the condom. My hand is trembling as I wrap it around my throbbing cock and start stroking. Link’s gotten up on his elbows and stares at me with his tongue slicking his bottom lip.

“Yeah, baby. Come on. Come for me. Paint my chest. Wanna see you…” Link coaxes me and brushes his softening dick with his fingers, shivering from the overstimulation but continuing anyway.

It doesn’t take me long when I’m no longer trying to hold back. My whole body spasms. Link groans in tandem with me as if he too is coming all over again. My cock pulses with the waves of pleasure crashing over me. Strings of cum spatter on Link’s chest mixing with his. I know I’m making a mess. I don’t care. Seems like Link doesn’t either. He swipes the sticky mess onto his fingers and brings them to his mouth, tasting us together.

I pump the last bead of cum out of me, smear it on his abs and fall on the bed next to him.

We’re silent for a beat, both of us trying to settle down our heaving chest and our wildly beating hearts. Then he turns his head and looks at me, smiles and pulls me into his embrace. I try to fight back a bit, mumble something about the mess we’ve made but he just laughs and pulls me flush against him.

We kiss. The needy rush has been dampened by our releases and now it’s an exploration – slow and experimental; with nibbles and sighs and finally, a giggle that bursts out of me and infects him and we’re laughing together. I nuzzle against his chest; listen to his heartbeat. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

“Can you stay for the night?” he asks and I’m almost sure I hear a tad of worry in his voice. As if I might say no.

“I can.”

His arms wrap tighter around me and he kisses the top of my head.

“Thank you.”

I would laugh, but he sounds so sincere. Who am I to say that it is him that should be thanked? Who am I to say that I am the one leaving this room with a gift of being seen and accepted – wanted?

I might be just a one night stand for him. A fling. A mere blip on the radar of his life. But right now, he wants me in his arms. And that is more than I could have ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun writing exercise, but a monster to edit. :D
> 
> A heartfelt thank you to my betas [Criminalmind1927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927) and [serpentkinglink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentkinglink/pseuds/serpentkinglink)! Appreaciate you taking the time to go through this and give me helpful suggestions and corrections.


	2. Top!Link

I’m sitting at the bar, staring at the lights reflecting off of my half-finished drink. I stir it slowly and watch the orangey glimmering rings shatter and turn into swirls. A sigh forces its way out of me, and my stomach tightens into a knot. I knew this was a mistake and I should have listened to my gut. I don’t usually do dating apps. I’ve always felt like the whole process is weirdly… clinical and impersonal.

_I like this and you like that and here’s a funny opening line and oh, by the way, you down to fuck?_

The same thing over and over and over again. But it’s been a while since things have _transpired_ naturally, so on a stupid whim I downloaded an app and did the dance of hookups and set up a date.

He seemed like a decent guy. His pics were enticing enough, and he made me laugh. This morning, when I caught myself feeling excited about meeting him I didn’t even try to dampen the excitement.

And what do you know? Here I am, sitting at this random bar – alone with my drink. I sent him a message about half an hour into my lonely wait, asking if he was by any chance running late. The message turned ‘read’ immediately, but there has been no reply. I think I might soon have to come to terms with the fact that I’ve been stood up. This is what I get for putting myself out there.

I sip my drink and glance around the room. It’s sleek and uninviting – lots of white and brushed metal surfaces. I feel like I’m gonna leave fingerprints everywhere I touch. There are only a few people sitting at the tables, mostly men in suits glued to their phones and laptops. I could try and get someone else to go home with me – turn the evening into a win. But this isn’t really a place where you come to get that kind of company.

It’s a hotel bar of all places. A weird place to meet up in my opinion, but the guy had insisted. I had wondered if he was maybe staying at the hotel and even let myself fantasize a bit about white, silky sheets and plush covers. Hotel sex is a rare treat and I definitely wouldn’t have said no to that. It’s a nice hotel, too, but that means that the drinks are expensive. Hence, the one that I have been nursing the whole time I’ve been sitting there.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” a low voice interrupts my thoughts.

I glance to my left and lose my breath.

This can’t be.

“I – Oh, y-yeah. I mean, no! Go ahead,” I stammer, failing miserably at hiding my flustered state. The man sits next to me with a nod and a smile and waves at the bartender. I stare at his profile, unable to believe my eyes. But it’s clear as day: a sharp jawline, plush lips, black-and-brown glasses perched on his nose and a signature swoop of gray-streaked dark hair.

Link _freaking_ Neal is sitting next to me.

Probably too late, I realize I’m staring and turn my head quickly back to my drink. I’m fighting a fierce inner battle. Should I say something?

_Love your work. Crazy to meet you like this. I have tickets to tomorrow’s show. You have no idea how many times I’ve jerked off thinking about you._

I smile into my drink at the last thought, trying to suppress a hysterical giggle that’s bubbling just below the surface. 

I’m not in the best financial situation, so I hadn’t been able to splurge for a VIP ticket, but here I am having a goddamn impromptu meeting with half of the comedy duo that has plagued my existence for the better part of the last decade.

I can’t decide whether I want to say something. The night’s already holding one rejection. I don’t know if I could deal with being “Sterling K. Browned” by my favorite internet celebrity. And Link has every right to do it, too. He isn’t in this bar to meet fans or work. Obviously, he’s here to relax.

I’m not going to say anything, I decide. Not while I still have drink left. The thought of having to sit here and sip on it, after being brushed off by him sounds horrific and awkward. So, I will finish the drink, get up and just casually tell him that I love everything that they do before leaving the bar. That isn’t too much, right? I won’t even ask for a picture.

I dig out my phone and check the app again. No replies. Go figure. I feel like the ‘read’ notification is mocking me.

“You waiting for someone?”

I jump at the sound and look around confused. Link’s turned on his chair, not all the way towards me, but enough for me to know that it was indeed he that spoke.

“Um… yeah. I mean, I was, but they were supposed to be here an hour ago so…”

Link sips on his drink, a golden liquid that looks almost syrupy underneath the dim lights. His eyebrows rise and he tilts his head.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” I say, shrugging and flashing a fake smile to show that I don’t care that much.

“Was it a blind date?”

I stare at him for a beat. Why would he ask that?

“I – Yeah, kinda? I don’t know. We hadn’t met before, but he’d seen my pictures,” I say, fighting a blush. Why am I explaining my failed date to Link Neal of all people? I must be dreaming. His eyes widen and he lets out a sound that is somewhere between a huff and a chuckle.

“Wow. What an idiot.” His eyes bore into mine and it’s like a vice around my heart. He’s gorgeous on the show, but in person… he’s almost otherworldly.

My blush deepens.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t a love connection,” I say with an awkward laugh. Then I realize what my words imply and my face feels like it bursts into flames. Link’s lips tug into a lopsided grin and he blinks slowly. He lifts his glass to his lips and instead of taking a sip, he licks the rim of it. I can feel it in my core and my belly coils tight and heated. I swallow and stare at his tongue slipping back into his mouth.

He nods towards my drink.

“Want another one? My treat.”

“Oh-okay.”

He orders me a drink and I finally empty the lukewarm and watered-down liquid from my first glass. 

“So, you from around here?” he asks when I’m re-hydrated. Now he sits with his body fully turned towards me, elbow propped against the counter. I shift in my seat and mimic his position.

“Yeah, born and bred.”

His eyes flash at the last word and despite the sip that I just took, my throat goes dry. I must have imagined it. I came here to get fucked and now my horny and deprived mind is making stuff up. But how could it not with the most beautiful man I’ve ever met sitting at arm’s length. I try to shake away the filthy thoughts.

We talk about the city for a bit. He tells me he flew in earlier today. I suggest him some must-see sights and a few that he wouldn’t find from a guide book. He writes them down on his phone and thanks me. It’s all very light and amicable, and I start to relax.

“Oh, and you definitely have to get lunch from Rudy’s! They have the best burgers in town. Just remember to ask for one with no tomatoes.”

It takes me a second to realize my mistake. When I do, my face whips up and I stare at him wide eyed. Link seems unperturbed. Maybe he didn’t catch it. But then I catch the twinkle in his eyes.

“So… You coming to the show tomorrow ?” he asks and downs the rest of his drink. My stomach sinks. Fuck. How on earth did I manage to fuck up so royally? He’s gonna go now. And it’s all my fault.

“Yeah,” I confess smiling sheepishly and stir my drink waiting for the polite goodbye.

“Great!” he exclaims and to my surprise orders another drink.

“You’re not gonna… go?” I ask, still baffled. He frowns at me.

“What do you mean?”

“Because I recognize you? I bet this is not how you imagined spending your night – talking to some _fanboy_.”

“Better than spending the night by myself, don’t you think?” he says and winks at me.

Well, okay then. I _have_ to be dreaming. This is insane. When he turns to accept the new drink, I pinch my arm and jerk from the pain. 

Not a dream then.

He asks about the burger place, where I go for lunch, what I do for work and what I do in my downtime. He’s attentive. He listens with his head tilted, nodding once in a while, his eyes never leaving mine. He laughs at my jokes; my stupid, ridiculous jokes that most of my so-called friends only ever roll their eyes at. 

I feel warm. It could be the drinks, I try to tell myself, but deep down I know that it’s a lie. It’s him. He radiates it. It’s like an aura that wraps me up and makes me feel light and happy.

“So, where's the other half? Is he here too?” I ask one drink – and many conversation topics – later.

“Oh, he’s still in L.A. We’re not attached at the hip, you know?” he says with a wink.

I laugh, because he’s laughing. He sets his almost-finished drink on the counter and continues. “I like to do this whenever I can. Come one day early. Have a little _me_ time. Meet new people…”

Something warm settles on my leg. My heart picks up speed even before I’ve fully realized its Link’s hand. He’s touching my knee. It’s a light touch, barely there. I could easily shake my leg and get rid of it if I wanted. Like I could ever want that. I throw my head back and finish my drink. I’m not drunk enough to imagine this. 

I’m slightly buzzed though, and it’s making me bold.

“Yeah? I like to meet new people, too,” I say, looking him right in the eyes. _So freaking blue._ My breath hitches, but I maintain eye contact. His smile grows wicked and his pupils dilate, black drowning out almost all the blue.

I swallow hard, trying to get rid of the tightness in my throat. Link throws a few bills on the counter – I can clearly see that the tip is generous – and hollers a ‘thank you’ to the bartender.

“I think I’m done for tonight. Need to be on the top of my game tomorrow, right?” he says with a smile and he stands up.

I try to keep my face neutral when I nod and let out a forced chuckle. The disappointment that washes over me is gut wrenching. I hate myself for it. He already sat here and talked with me for– I check the time: _over an hour?!_ I can’t believe I just spent an hour chatting with _Link Neal_. But I’ve gotten greedy – I don’t want him to go. 

“I had a really nice time,” I say, feeling stupid. Such a platitude. 

“Me too,” he replies back and then, instead of leaving the bar, he steps into my space. Our thighs rub together, and I shiver when he leans close to my ear.

“I got a room on the twelfth floor. I think it might be a good place to have _a really nice time_ as well.” Link pauses before adding. “Up to you.”

Something rectangular and hard is pressed against my palm and I wrap my fingers around it. Link’s fingers brush over my wrist making me shiver. Then he turns and walks away, leaving me with a fuzzy head and a wildly beating heart.

I wrap my trembling hand around my drink and down the rest of it before looking down. He left me a keycard. Room 1205. _Link’s room_. My heart goes into overdrive and I stare at the innocent looking piece of plastic with simultaneous dread and excitement. 

This is a scenario I have imagined in my head a thousand different times and hundreds of different ways. I never actually considered the possibility that it could actually happen. Even know, the whole notion seems laughable. It’s Link Neal – why on Earth would he want me?

_This can’t be real. Is this really happening? And if it is, do I actually want to go through with this?_

I place the key card almost reverently on the counter and stare at it as if it could tell me what to do.

“Another drink?” the bartender asks, interrupting my silent debate. He takes the empty glasses away and looks at me expectantly. 

_What am I still doing here?!_

“No, thank you,” I say, grab the key card and almost jog to the elevators.

I stare at the full length mirror as the elevator ascends and mess with my hair. One tuft always wants to stick out in an infuriatingly weird way and I try to reign it in without much success.

_Ding._ My heart leaps into my throat.

I take a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. I know he gave me the key card, but it still seems impolite to use it. 

“Hey,” Link says when he opens the door as if we didn’t just see each other minutes ago.

“Hey,” I reply, voice cracking embarrassingly. A faint blush creeps onto my cheeks. 

I step inside and around him. Our bodies brush lightly against each other and I try not to gasp for air. I've never been in a room this nice; there’s lots of space, a king-sized bed and a little couch area by the windows that open towards downtown. I can hear Link closing the door behind me. He’s close to me; I can hear his breathing.

I don’t know what to do. I feel like the elevator ride sobered the boldness out of me and now I’m wondering if I read him completely wrong. Maybe he just wanted me to come here and talk. Maybe he…

“Want another drink?” he asks.

This is all suddenly very real and I feel like getting any more alcohol into my system is not necessarily the greatest idea.

“Honestly? I probably shouldn’t,” I reply and turn towards him.

It happens in an instant. All I hear is a quiet ‘good’ and then I’m pushed against the wall with Link’s body pressed against mine. His fingers are dancing up my sides and I try to catch my breath. He’s taller than me and I stare at his collar bones jutting out of his t-shirt, unable to look up and meet his eyes. He’s so close. Too close. And suddenly, I’m panicking.

“I – um… what about…? What about..?” I try to form the words, but it’s like his presence has disabled that part of my brain. All I can do is feel his hands on me.

“Are you trying to ask me about my wife?” His voice is gentle. He’s not even looking at me and he can read me like an open book. I finally tilt my head up and find his eyes regarding me with a mix of softness and fettered need.

“Christy and I are very happy. So happy in fact that we’ve decided that since there are certain things we both crave that we can’t provide for each other, we are free to seek those things elsewhere. For me that thing is… Once in a while, I need to find a pretty face like yours, kiss him senseless and fuck his tight little ass until the sun comes out.”

_Fuck. Me._

“Oh,” is all I manage to get out and my head falls. _Breathe!_

His fingers intertwine with mine and he lifts my hand above my head and presses it against the wall. His other hand cups my jaw and lifts it up, making me look at him again. He looks at me like I’m his meal for the evening and I let out a breath that sounds like a whimper. 

He leans closer, lips hovering close to mine, almost touching. I try to lean in; bridge the gap, but he won’t let me. He backs away, making me blush at the rejection. A dark chuckle and the low whisper following it go straight to my dick and my head thumps against the wall.

“You want me?” he asks, his lips brushing against my jawline.

As if I could ever say no to that. Could someone honestly say no to him when he’s this close and he’s warm and tall and strong and smells of peppermint and something sweet but fresh; when he’s eyes burn for you and his breath warms the shell of your ear and conjure promises of other parts of your body being warmed by his touch; when his grip on your face is firm and tender and you can feel that he’s already hard for you? Somewhere in the back of my mind I know someone definitely could, but the thought feels sacrilegious.

“Yeah,” I finally manage to say. My voice is thin and barely louder than a whisper. “I want you.”

His lips press against mine. I open up to him, eager and curious to know what he tastes like. The kiss feels… Actually, I’m shocked at how impossibly _familiar_ it feels. It feels like this is something we’ve been doing for years. It feels like he knows how to tilt his head and brush his tongue against mine just right; he knows how to draw throaty moans from me that dissolve into whimpers between our heated embrace.

I don’t know how long his lips stay on mine. I wish for it never to end. He tastes like liquor: sweet, smoky and delicious.

But finally, Link’s body shifts, the pressure against my chest lessening. He thumbs the collar of my shirt before drawing the tips of his fingers down my chest. His touch leaves behind a trail of shivers that make me squirm against the wall. He stops at the hem of my shirt and lifts it up slowly, revealing my bare stomach. My eyes flutter closed when his palm slides under my shirt and teases its way up.

“I’m so glad that guy didn’t show up,” he whispers and I gasp, because _fuck_, I’ve never been this glad of being rejected by someone before. “His goddamn loss,” he continues pointedly, almost angrily. “Can’t believe he saw _this_ face and still didn’t show up. I only saw a glimpse when I walked through the lobby and I was mesmerized.”

I know – logically – that he’s talking about me, but it doesn’t compute, so I ignore the praise. It’s easier that way, since most of my blood is otherwise occupied – there’s nothing left for blushing. 

He’s talking close to me. So close, that I can feel his warm breath ghosting on my face. I reach for more kisses but only manage to get my lips on his neck. I settle for it, licking and nibbling my way up and down it; enjoying the way his breath catches and how some of his words come out with a soft stammer.

“I usually go to a bar to get what I need. But when I saw you… God, I had to find out if I had a chance.”

_He thought he might not have a chance?!_

I can’t help it – I laugh, because it’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. I manage to open my eyes and stare into his. I can see _the look_. The look I’ve seen in my fantasies; the look I’ve seen in my mind in the dead of the night when I’ve thought about him inside of me and busted all over myself from the thought alone. It didn’t even occur to me that the look I was imagining could be real. That I would one day see it painted on his face – directed at me.

“I’d be on my knees already, if you’d just asked,” I murmur against his skin and he gasps and curses low and dirty. His hand has found its way onto my chest and he’s tweaking my nipple, making it bud; making me sink my teeth into the crook on his neck and moan into him.

“You wanna know what I thought when we sat at the bar?” Link asks as his hand leaves my chest to burn after his touch. “I thought about throwing you over the counter and pulling your pants down. I thought about spreading you open and taking you right there, in front of all those people. I thought about fucking into you so hard that your legs would give out and the only thing keeping you upright would be my dick burrowing deeper and deeper into you…”

Link palms me through my pants. My dick strains against the fabric holding it in place. Link's touch is rough and sweet and so fucking perfect. I buck against his hand and when he moves it away, I rut against his thigh unabashedly making him curse again.

“Fuck. That horny for me? God. I knew you were a good one.”

“_Link_,” I whine and he laughs darkly, hungrily.

“Take me to bed,” I plead and he complies. We move tangled together. He yanks my shirt off and it flies somewhere on the floor. I do the same to his shirt and my fingers tremble when I fumble with the button on his jeans. His hands settle on top of mine and take their place. His fly is barely open when I’m already reaching in, digging into his pants like I’m looking for treasure.

And I find it. And it is glorious.

I’m on my knees before I even know it and I pull down Link’s underwear along with his pants. His cock bounces free and it’s just as beautiful as I’ve always imagined. I wrap a hand around the base of it and bring the head onto my lips. My tongue slips out and wets the underside of it, lapping at him with enthusiasm that he seems to appreciate – if his throaty moans are anything to go by.

When I suck him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks, working to drench the whole of his length, he draws a sharp breath and his legs tremble.

“Gracious,” he mutters. “If your ass is even half as sweet as that mouth of yours, you’re gonna be a wreck by the morning…”“

I hum around his cock and make him buck deeper into my mouth, all the way down to my throat.

Let me tell you, the lack of gag reflex is a goddamn superpower when you crave dick as much as I do.

Link takes full advantage; he starts fucking into my mouth. His hand is gently keeping my head in place while his hips thrust slowly.

I love it. The way he fills me up, the way his dick presses against the back of my throat, the way my chin is covered in saliva and the way all of this is making me ache in my pants. I tilt my face upwards; find him looking down at me.

“Look at you,” he whispers. “So pretty with my cock in your mouth. Such a gorgeous boy.” Link’s fingers are threading through my hair and a warmth blooms inside me. I want to make him feel good. Want to be _so good_ for him. Make him proud.

“Hate to say this,” Link gasps after a while and slowly pulls away. “But I gotta stop you or this will be over quicker than either of us wanted.”

He leaves me sitting there mouth agape and panting.

“Your turn, baby. Get on the bed.”

The bed is as soft as I imagined. _I get to have hotel sex after all_, I suddenly realize with a giggle. Link’s pulling down my pants and I lift my butt to help him.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, smile in his voice.

“Just… Nothing. Everything. Soft sheets,” I mumble. It’s hard to concentrate again. I’m _naked_. Naked in front of Link and he’s apprising me with his hands, moving them from my ankle to my hip, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake.

“Has anybody told you how beautiful you are?” Link asks, ignoring my incoherent ramblings.

I shake my head and close my eyes, because his gaze burns me. Someone has, surely, told me that before, but with Link’s hands on me I have trouble remembering anything else. Everything feels warm, much warmer than I felt when I was clothed.

“Such a shame. You should be told every day. Someone should sing your praises in the morning, wake you up with kisses and compliments. Your nights should end with someone worshiping this body. I mean, look at how well you fit in my hands... Like you were made for me to touch and pleasure. God, just being able to touch you like this is making me harder than I’ve ever been. And to make you moan with my hands and my mouth…” his words trail away and my cock is plunged into the wet heat of his mouth.

I groan and shiver. His hands don’t stop moving. He keeps touching me – everywhere. It’s as if he has more than two hands, it feels like he’s all over me at once. And at the same time he takes me deep into his mouth, rubbing his talented tongue on the underside of my shaft.

I moan for him. I let myself go. I’m not usually this vocal, but he brings it out of me with his deft fingers and the bop of his head.

And when he releases me from his mouth I whine, lost in the pleasure of it, having totally forgotten where all of this is aiming for.

He reminds me by lifting my legs towards my chest, folding me in half. I gasp when his tongue finds the cleft of my ass. It’s wide and strong and makes me writhe and whimper. He’s dipping it into me, his fingers soon joining in on the fun, spreading the wetness inside me. He licks around his index and his middle finger while they methodically rub against my prostate. He takes his time. My dick is weeping against my stomach and I feel like weeping just from the pure, heated pleasure he’s making me feel.

When he moves away, I can’t even whine the loss of him. I’m already beat, used up but ready to be taken. I hear a cap popping open and feel his fingers returning inside me, cooler this time, slicker too.

“Only a moment, baby. Almost there,” Link whispers when I roll my hips desperately against his care.

My eyes flutter open and I see him standing beside the bed, ripping open a small metallic package. The condom rolls onto him quickly, with expertise that makes the heat in my gut flair and lick towards my limbs. He’s like a goddamn Greek god. Ancient beauty brought into the modern world to tear down the fabric of reality.

And to fuck me, apparently.

He settles between my legs, pushing already against my entrance, but then he stops and gathers my face in his hands. The kiss is slow and deep, earth-shattering in its own right and when we part he whispers: “You ready, baby?”

“Mm-hmm,” I hum, afraid to close my eyes should he turn into a dream and float away.

I feel him pressing in and my jaw slacks into a silent cry. His mouth finds my ear, licks it gently and starts pouring affirmations into it.

“Shhh, baby. Relax. Just like that. Let me take you. I’ll go slow. You like that? Mm-hmm, like my big cock stretching you open. You’re so fucking tight. Perfectly tight and wet and just for me, aren’t you baby?”

It’s a lot. Both his words and his cock. He’s big. Feels bigger inside my ass than he did in my mouth. Which shouldn’t be a surprise, but it feels like one. And he’s taking me impossibly slowly, working in inch by inch. There’s a faint burn that mingles with pleasure and his words are like gasoline poured into the fire raging inside me. I’m panting, moaning his name, pleading him to “_fuck me harder, more, faster, do it, Link, I want you, I need you deeper, fuck, please, more…_”

He picks up speed. Pulls out completely and slams into me again and again, making me shift on the bed; making me switch between cursing and pleading.

He’s panting now too. I have a front row seat to his biceps straining to keep him going – keep him balanced over me – and if I was ever going to be turned on by muscles, the time is now. His are bulging and sweaty and I wrap my hands around them and squeeze. The moan that the feel of them drags out of me is obscene and his rhythm falters and he stares at me mouth hanging open before diving for a heated kiss.

Then he moves all of a sudden, gets up, swipes sweat off of his brow and growls: “On your stomach.”

My body obeys before my mind catches on. My legs are yanked over the edge of the bed and my dick rubs against the silky sheets making me gasp for air. I grab onto the sheets when he thrusts back into me. His hands are on my hips and his fingers are digging into my flesh. I hope he’s leaving bruises. I want him to mark me. I need it to believe this to be true come tomorrow.

My previously unattended dick is enjoying the friction of our new position. Link’s cock keeps hitting right on that sweet spot inside me and I know I can come like this – I _will_ come like this; with my poor dick humping against the mattress. I feel like I should announce the impending orgasm, make it known to the man making that happen.

“I’m gonna come,” I groan, cheek pressed against the sheets, gasps wrapping around the words as they tumble out of me.

“Yeah? Fuck, yeah, baby. You gonna come like this? So fucking hot. Come on my dick, darlin’.”

It’s building. I can feel it; the tightening of my core, and the shaking of my thighs. Link’s chest presses against my back, presses me harder against the bed. He’s kissing my neck, biting my shoulder, muttering little filthy encouragements into my ear.

And it builds and builds and… 

I fall onto the other side. My whole body spasms. Link groans when I tighten around him repeatedly. My cock throbs against my abs, pulses in tandem with the waves of white, hot pleasure. My mouth is open, pressed against the silk, drool spilling onto it as I cry for Link. I know I’m making a mess. I don’t care. Seems like Link doesn’t either.

“Fuck, baby. Just like that,” he growls, pulling out of me. I hear a slick sound of skin on skin and despite my barely conscious state I manage turn my head a bit, still riding the last swells of my high. Link’s taken off his condom. He’s fucking his fist with furious concentration, eyebrows threaded together, plump lips slightly parted. 

And just as my orgasm finally subsides, leaving me floating in a sea of gratification, he comes all over my lower back with a choked cry. His knees buckle and he braces his other arm against the bed while he pumps himself dry. He smears the last droplets on the curve of my ass and slumps on the bed next to me.

We’re silent for a beat, both of us trying to settle down our heaving chest and our wildly beating hearts. Then his eyes open and he looks at me, smiles and pulls me into his embrace. I try to fight back a bit, mumble something about the mess I’ve made, but he just laughs and pulls me flush against him mess and all.

We kiss. The needy rush has been dampened by our releases and now all that is left is something calm and sweet. The kiss is an exploration – slow and experimental; with nibbles and sighs and a giggle that bursts out of me and infects him and then we’re laughing together. I nuzzle against his chest; listen to his heartbeat. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

“Can you stay the night?” he asks and I’m almost sure I hear a tad of worry in his voice. As if I might say no.

“I can.”

His arms wrap tighter around me and he kisses the top of my head.

“Thank you.”

I would laugh, but he sounds so sincere. Who am I to say that it is him that should be thanked? Who am I to say that I am the one leaving this room with a gift of being seen and accepted – wanted?

And I might just be a one night stand for him. A fling. A mere blip on the radar of his life. But right now, he wants me in his arms. And that is more than I could’ve ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun writing exercise, but a monster to edit. :D
> 
> A heartfelt thank you to my betas [Criminalmind1927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927) and [serpentkinglink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentkinglink/pseuds/serpentkinglink)! Appreaciate you taking the time to go through this and give me helpful suggestions and corrections.


End file.
